


miracle mile, where does it lead to?

by katebishoop



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, Sandwiches, Sheith Month 2018, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: Shiro’s friend’s with everyone.He’s best friends with Keith.





	miracle mile, where does it lead to?

**Author's Note:**

> As I was putting this together I realized that Sheith Month day 3 is sandwiches?? Is that because of arahir's hilarious sandwich fic?? 
> 
> This was written way before I knew Sheith month was even happening, but it features a Sandwich, so.

Shiro quickly earns the title of “Golden Boy” of the Garrison. Not just because he’s at the top of his class, but he’s practically the poster boy. Uniform always in order. Top marks on grades - both in the classroom and in the simulator. Volunteers to help tutor the new cadets. Even talks to prospective cadets when they come for tours.

He feels like a friend to everyone.

It doesn’t extend back though.

The problem with being a poster boy is exactly that - being an idea more than a person.

* * *

 

The cadets get “shore leave” once a month to go into town. They always send them out on a Sunday though, so the bars are closed and places close at seven pm. In this sleepy desert town, there’s not much, so it’s not actually a surprise when most cadets just stay at the Garrison instead.

Shiro likes it though. The town is quiet, a peaceful place that’s mostly for people passing through. There’s this deli on the main street that Shiro loves. It’s run by this bright but tough-as-nails lady, and she always piles his sub high with extra meat. She always insists it’s no extra charge, but Shiro leaves it in the tip jar anyway.

He also likes the deli because they have a bench out front that he’ll sit on and eat. Eat, and daydream, and try to look like he’s not staring.

The kid first appeared about halfway through Shiro’s second year at the Garrison. He’s young - a couple years younger than Shiro. Thin and lanky for someone his age, with unruly hair and a jacket much too big for him. He’s definitely too young to have a legal paying job, but there he was, every Sunday Shiro’s been in town working at the mechanic.

There’s a grace to his movements that reminds Shiro of flying.

* * *

The next Sunday, the boy isn’t there.

Nor the Sunday after that, nor the Sunday after that.

* * *

He’s Professor Montgomery’s TA for the term, but he’s more like Iverson’s, considering how much the man pulls him out to demonstrate “how a real pilot flies.”

“You’re late, Shirogane.” Iverson says.

Shiro is five minutes early, but he’d be signing his death warrant if he corrected Iverson.

“Get in there and show them how it’s done.”

Shiro knows the simulator like the back of his hand. It’s less his skills as a pilot at this point and more muscle memory. The simulator doesn’t give him that rush anymore now that he’s had the chance to actually fly.

The rush comes to him when he steps out of the simulator and sees a pair of violet eyes looking back at him. The cadet turns his head to look at Iverson as he begins to talk - and that confirms it for Shiro.

 _It’s the boy from town. The mechanic_.

Shiro’s never been this close to him before - and he’s here of all places. It’s a hell of a coincidence-

“Kogane, you’re up.” Iverson says, and the boy steps forward.

 _Kogane_.

 _Gold_.

The cadet lives up to his name. He’s does it perfectly on the first try, better than Shiro did.

“Looks like you have some competition.” Iverson mutters to Shiro. Iverson never outwardly gives praise, not to new cadets.

This cadet proves to be the exception.

* * *

First years and third years don’t overlap much, no matter how hard Shiro tries. It’s not until weeks later, when he can’t sleep and sneaks out to the gym that he finds the cadet again.

He’s up in the air, on the gymnastics rings. Arms taut and legs a straight beacon towards the sky. Shiro can’t help but stare.

When the cadet - Kogane - changes position and catches sight of Shiro, his eyes go wide and he hops down.

“I’m sorry.” He says frantically. “I know I’m not supposed to be out this late-”

“Woah woah.” Shiro holds up his hands. “You’re all good. I’m- I’m sneaking out here too.”

That gives the cadet pause. He’s still suspicious, eyeing Shiro and standing defensively.

Shiro gives him a shrug and a sheepish smile. “Couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

Kogane seems to relax at that. “Kinda. I just - I like it when it’s quiet.”

“I can relate.” Shiro says. “You’re - Kogane right? The one who crushed it at the simulator?”

A bit of red goes to Kogane’s cheeks, and he looks away. “Yeah, and you’re Shirogane, the superstar everyone keeps comparing me to.”

“Got a first name?”

Kogane pauses. “Keith.”

“Keith.” Shiro tries the name out on his tongue. “I’m Shiro.”

“Shiro Shirogane?”

Shiro barks out a laugh. “No, no my first name is-” He hesitates. Just a second because he hasn’t spoken the name out loud in a long, long time. “Takashi. But I’ve been called Shiro as long as I can remember.”

“Shiro.” Keith tries out the name, and it sends a shiver up Shiro’s spine. “What were you looking to hit while you were here?”

The question makes Shiro choke, but he quickly recovers.

“I was going to box a bit.” Shiro says, trying to keep his voice even. “But since you’re here, I could use a spotter on the barbell.”

Keith runs a hand through his sweaty hair. “Yeah, I can do that.”

* * *

It takes Keith another month to figure it out.

“Pastrami double stacked.” Keith blurts out as he rises again from his curl up. Shiro’s got his feet, and they are so close together it’s clogged Shiro’s brain.

“What?”

“Pastrami double stacked.” Keith says again, like it’s obvious. “That’s what Carlotta referred to you as - you’re that guy that sits across from the shop sometimes.”

Shiro coughs. “Carlotta knows my name, but am I just a sandwich to her?”

Keith snorts, and begins his reps again.

“I knew-” _breath_ . “-I recognized you-” _breath_ . “- from somewhere.” Keith’s words were broken up but his breathing. “What I don’t know-” _breath_ . “-is why you never-” _breath_. “-said anything.”

Shiro looks away. “I was trying to see if you noticed.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re a terrible liar?”

“Nope, just you.”

“Whatever.” Keith says, wiggling his legs out from under Shiro. “Your turn.”

* * *

Shiro’s friend’s with everyone.

He’s best friends with Keith.

* * *

 

Keith grunts again in frustration as Shiro blocks his attack once again. It’s another one of their late nights in the gym, and Keith’s had a rough week. The punching bag wasn’t helping, so Shiro suggested they spar.

If there’s one thing Shiro knows, is that you have to work _through_ your anger, not work it out.

Shiro easily pins Keith again. “You’re rushing into it and leaving obvious openings.”

Keith grunts and shakes out of Shiro’s grip. “I should go back to the bag. It doesn’t talk-back.”

Shiro snorts at Keith’s humor. “You need to focus here.”

“I’m focusing on how angry I am.”

“Focus on me.” Shiro says. “Patience yields focus.”

“Have you ever known me to be patient?”

Shiro cocks an eyebrow, challenging him. “When you want to win, you can.”

Keith smirks, and it’s the first hint of a smile Shiro’s sen from him all night.

Keith gets into a fighting stance. “Patience yields focus.” He says, so quietly that Shiro almost misses it.

When Keith’s in control, Keith’s out of this world. Keith’s lithe, but he’s fast, and he’s so much stronger than he looks. The first time Shiro spotted for him he was blown away that Keith could lift nearly as much as him.

It’s more like a dance when Keith’s focused. Shiro actually does have to try, instead of lazily getting out of the way as Keith wildly threw punches. He lands a jab on Shiro’s side and-

The next thing Shiro knows he’s on his back. His arms are locked down by Keith’s hands on either side of his head. Keith’s knee is on his chest, his other leg stretched out and falling between both of Shiro’s.

Shiro’s less stunned by Keith’s ability to pin him, and more stunned by how pretty Keith is up close.

“Patience yields focus, huh?” Keith says, and Shiro knows he’s got to be imagining the strain in Keith’s voice.

Shiro swallows, and feels himself go red when Keith’s eyes dart down and follow the motion of his adam’s apple.

“I feel like I won since you did by listening to my advice.”

Now it’s Keith’s turn to snort, and he gets off of Shiro. It’s for the best. Any longer and…

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith smiles.

Shiro smiles back at Keith. “Always.”

He means it with everything he's got.

**Author's Note:**

> This short little fic is actually a deleted scene from another fic I'm working on (which I will link here when it's up). That's actually why it probably feels like it started/stopped in random places. I started writing a really long thing the day before s6 and now that we got How They Actually Met, I wanted to change it to match canon.


End file.
